


I'M HERE FOR YOU

by simonthetwelfth



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonthetwelfth/pseuds/simonthetwelfth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tells Kieren a big thing that happened in his past. This may turn into more of a fic than a one shot. This is my first time attempting an In The Flesh fanfic, my writing isn't excellent so bare with me. I'm improving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a while, Kieren was alone with Simon since Amy died, they had been close but not too close since then and he appreciated the space, he was sure Simon did too. 

They had been in Simon's room for a half an hour, just sat on his bed in silence, the silence had no reason behind it. It was peaceful. Kieren would have asked him to put music on but he just couldn't, he thought it'd kill the moment yet he did break the silence.

“Simon?” He spoke his name questioningly, his expression soft as he looked at him. He had so many questions to ask him that he didn't notice he had before. It had been a chaotic time for them.

“You're finally talking, huh? I thought I'd have to bring up a weird conversation.” Simon responded with a slight smile before adding, “Yeah?” He tilted his head slightly to the left, looking over Kieren's face.

“Where are your family?” The moment he asked the question, he half regretted it because the slightly happy expression on Simon's face disappeared, he suddenly looked sad and he felt like telling himself, 'good going Kieren.' but instead he swallowed, quiet and waiting for him to respond. He was sure 'Sorry' wouldn't be good enough somehow.

“I don't know.” Simon replied, trying his best to put on a realistic smile but he knew Kieren would see through it, fake and that he was lying. He couldn't tell him, what if he thought he was terrible, a monster just like his dad even though he was like him? But no, he was only like him in the sense that they were partially dead...Kieren hadn't killed one of his own family, his own mother and every time he thought back to that night his dad couldn't take it, he didn't blame him..but it haunted him. It made him feel sick inside.

“You don't have to talk about it but I'm here for you, you can tell me. I don't think I like secrets but if I've hurt you badly by asking that question...I'm..I'm sorry.” Kieren responded, without thinking. He did know Simon well enough to know he was just putting on face.  
Just like he thought Amy did. He wanted Simon to open up to him, to tell him how he felt, not just about him or anyone else but right now, in that moment. He looked sad, he wanted to know why. What happened to him? 

Simon didn't know what to do other than let out a sigh, looking down into the palms of his hands. He wasn't that open with anyone, how could he now? He decided he would try, for Kieren. He'd do anything for Kieren after all as strange as that was to him when he said it.

“Kieren..It's okay. It's ..a bad memory, you have those right? This one haunts me, I can't believe I did it..I couldn't control it. If I could of back then I would..” was all he could manage to say, he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask him more questions so he could answer them easily or if he wanted him to gently encourage him however, Kieren had asked him where his family were..what else did he want to know? 

“What happened or what did you do, Simon?” Kieren's voice was soft now, he knew he wouldn't be used to that side of him just yet. He wasn't either around Simon. His eyes fixated on Simon's hands, moving his right hand to place it over them gently in which he looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed and mouth opening to speak. 

“I killed my mother, Kieren. In that..state. My dad told me I came home and...I did it..” He looked down again, the slight internal fear that Kieren would look at him in shame but he continued to speak before he did. “He took me home, I thought everything would have been worked out sooner or later since we ate together. He seemed fine but he wasn't Kieren, he couldn't forgive me, he couldn't have the murderer of his wife in his house could he? I don't blame him, he said I don't deserve to look at her and he was right at the time.”

Kieren was speechless, listening to Simon's..could he call it a confession? He wasn't sure, he had certainly opened up to him and he would try his best to comfort him. “You couldn't help it Simon. I'm sorry you had to go through that with your dad but you're not a monster, you never were. I'll help you through those times it haunts you okay? I'm here, I don't have a lot of patience but I'm here. You saved my life, isn't that proof you're not as bad as you were in your untreated state?” He moved his other hand to take his hands and intertwine their fingers, his mouth curved into a frown.

'Incredible, as always.' Simon thought to himself as he looked at their intertwined fingers, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He didn't know how to reply to what Kieren said, he just knew that he cared about him and he cared about him too. “Okay.. I can deal with that. As long as you're not ashamed of me.” He said bluntly, almost in an attempt to lighten the mood, leaning forward to press a firm, but gentle kiss to his forehead.

Feeling Simon's lips against his forehead, Kieren let his eyes close as a small smile appeared upon his lips, giving his hands a gentle squeeze as he replied. “You're annoying but I'm not ashamed of you. Just. please no more secrets Mr Good At Disappearing.” "I promise I wont keep anything from you anymore, Kieren as long as you do the same." Simon mumbled, smiling slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter is pretty short just because I didn't want to drag the same thing out. I'm running out of ways to word things so if this fic lasts I'll be surprised. Enjoy, I guess.-

After Simon opened up to Kieren and told him what he did in his pre-treated state the two decided to lay on his bed, their legs intertwined and Simon let his left hand rest on Kieren’s hip. They were back into silence again but this time it was the pleasant kind, Kieren could fixate his eyes on his and not worry about if he was okay, he knew he wouldn’t entirely about the matter in his mind but he’d be better. They’d be better someday, well, some part of him hoped Simon would stay.

Simon was enjoying the fact that he was close to Kieren, that he could take in what made him so beautiful, nothing like before. As he returned the fixated but gentle stare into his eyes, he carefully slipped his hand under his t-shirt, only to brush his thumb over his hip gently and repeat the action slowly to which he saw a smile upon his face. He asked himself how he became so romantically interested in Kieren so soon, their relationship was complicated. There but not quite there yet, he would enjoy and cherish every intimate moment they had while they lasted at least. He was special to him and he would never let him get in harms way if he could help it. 'I love you.' He thought but he couldn’t tell him that. He couldn’t bring himself to be that open with him and he was sure Kieren was the same way.

When Kieren let out a small laugh suddenly, a confused expression appeared on Simon’s face. 

"This is awkward and you look funny when you’re deep in thought." Kieren said, moving his right hand to pat him on the cheek playfully. He was telling the truth, Simon looked either moody or funny in deep thought to him. 

"Well I’m sorry, I can’t tell what I look like when I’m deep in thought…unless I look into a mirror." Simon rolled his eyes as he said that sarcastically, turning his head to nudge his nose against the palm of his hand, grinning.

"Shut up." Kieren muttered, not finding his sarcasm at all funny. He took his face in both his hands and squeezed his cheeks and he received pierced eyes back at him. "Now that’s funny too. Maybe cute, not sure." He grinned cheekily at Simon.

"Amy would’ve found this cute." came a slightly muffled but genuinely sad reply but they both smiled at all the good things she did.

"Yeah, Amy was great. Too great. Moregeous as she would call me." Kieren snickered at that word, remembering the first time she used it and moving his hands away from Simon’s face.

"You are moregeous, Kieren Walker.” Simon responded, his right hand moving up to ruffle his sandy hair. “I’m guessing you’ll have to go, I know how much your parents like family meals.” He added, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Stop complimenting me, I don’t agree with it." Kieren let out a small playful huff, shaking his head. "Even though I don’t and can’t eat? Yeah. It’s comfort for them. Just like the makeup." He shrugged his shoulders. He hated family meal time.


End file.
